Love for Two
by Soccerbabe6
Summary: Megan Stratford, and her mother Sarah, move to Alameda, California. Sarah never settles down. she dates, marries, then divorces. Will moving to California bring happiness to them both, or will it just bring heartache again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Megan Stratford. I'm sixteen years old. I'm homeschooled. I don't really get out of the house much, other than going to the grocery store, and maybe Target®. I never really made friends, since I'm home schooled, but I don't really care. I don't have a job, since I move a lot, and my mother publishes People and People Stylewatch. And today I'm moving to sunny California with my mother—just us two. My head kept bobbing up and down on the glass window of the car, and unfortunately there was nothing I could do to get it to stop.

The road was bumpy from all the rocks on it. I was used to traveling a lot and going on sandy, grimy, bumpy roads to smooth as silk. This road was the complete opposite of smooth. I know you're thinking that oh, wow, she must have fun traveling on the road looking at all the sites with her brother and sisters and parents! Oh, how fun! Well, I have a news flash for you—that's not my life. At all. I don't have any brothers or sisters for that matter. I used to have a sister. Then a brother; then two sisters and a brother; then back to an only child; then one sister, and know I'm an only child—again. I know you're probably thinking _what is she talking about?_ My mom hasn't really settled down with anyone. She's been through five divorces. Five. She goes too fast, that's her problem. They date for about two months and claim they're in love. They get married and after about three to five months they see differences they don't like and get a divorce. They never work through it. Oh, and the kids who became my step-sisters and step-brothers, hated me. I never really talked to them. I'm more of a quiet type girl.

I've been to Kentucky, Illinois, Indiana, Tennessee, and North Carolina. My mom, Sarah Stratford, decided it was time for a new life and go live somewhere else for a change. _Like we don't already do that, Mom. _So now, we're moving to California. I guess I should be happy about moving to California and the beach and all the hot guys and all, but that just isn't me. I don't have a lot of friends from moving frequently. In fact, I have no friends at all—well, except for my mom. What a great friend. Sure, I should be thankful for her and look up to her, but how can I when all she does is date, marry, and then divorce. I don't even have a dad for crying out loud! And then she expects me to go and love her and think she's the best mom ever. I mean sure, she's a good mom and all, but—

"Megan, we're here," My mom, Sarah said. I didn't move a muscle. I just stayed in the same position since I got into the car. "Megan, get up. I mean it." "Ugh," I moaned. Might as well get up, so she doesn't come back and drag me out like she did before. "Megan! Come look at this place! It's wonderful!" said my mother. I looked up, and to my surprise, it actually did look nice. It was in between a medium sized house and a big house. It had stone covering the front of the house, with the double doors in the middle. Tan bricks on the rest of the house, with big windows placed in different spots of the house. It had a nice big green lawn. I was wondering what we were going to do with the house since it's so big and it's only the two of us. Then I realized it would only be a matter of time before we started sharing the house with another guy and maybe his kids. _Great_.

"Oh, Honey this place is marvelous! I just love it here! Don't you? Oh, I know you will! We have so much to do today! We have to unpack and then we'll have to go—" I tuned my mother out for the next five minutes about how awesome this place is and how this change for us is going to be the best thing that has happened to us. It was the same talk she gave every time we moved somewhere different. I didn't feel like hearing it for the umpteenth time, so I simply walked to the door to go find my room. I found the smallest room I could find, and claimed it as mine.

I finished bringing up all my stuff and started unpacking all my things. Once I was finished I curled up on my bed and went to sleep. I wasn't hungry, didn't want any food, and didn't want to talk to my mom; I just wanted some sleep. No. What I really wanted was to talk to someone. Talk to someone who would understand how I felt, and who would just listen to me, and let me cry it all out. I couldn't talk to my mom about it, she's trying her best. And I don't have any friends, so I just bottled my feelings inside; until finally the tears came, and I couldn't stop them.

My mother walked in the room and saw me crying. She immediately came to my side. "Megan, dear, what's wrong? Are you sick?" my mother asked me.

"No," I lied. "I'm fine, just tired from that car ride. I'm probably a little car sick, that's it." I didn't lie that time. Well—at least it was a half lie. I was tired from the car ride and did feel a little sick from the ride. Most of it though, was from moving from place to place and having dads that last only half a year or less.

"Megan. Megan. Megan!" my mother yelled.

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out and—" I tuned my mother out—again. I didn't really feel like talking to my mom right now. Just not in the mood. I'm tired from the ride here. I didn't get any rest. Not one minute of sleep. Not one, and if I don't get my sleep, then it doesn't end well. I can think of one time where my mother—

"Megan! What's wrong with you? You look like you have something on your mind. You know you can tell me everything right?" my mother asked me.

"Yeah," _Other than that I never have a stable home and parents, _I added in my head. "I'm really just tired. That's it. I promise. I'd tell you if there's something going on." I half lied again.

"Okay," My mother had concern written all over her face and her eyebrows were all scrunched up. It made me feel loved, and that all my worries were gone. It vanished as quickly as it had come. "Well where you want to go eat? I'm starved," My mom said.

"Umm, actually, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just turn in. I've had a long day, already." My mom still looked concerned and she didn't look convinced at all. "I'm fine, really. I love you. Night." I turned over on my side, to indicate that I didn't want to talk anymore and that I was ready to call it a night.

"Ok. But only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. I promise." I said to my mom with a smile. I think I had her convinced. So I yawned to make it more convincing.

"You do look really tired. I guess I'll go. If you want something to eat, there's stuff in the kitchen to make a sand which and there's barbeque chips in the pantry. We only have water, though. Good night. I love you so much." With that she kissed me on the forehead, turned off my light, and closed the door. Once I heard her feet shuffle across the hall and down the steps, I got out from under the cover and turned to my window. My window was pretty big, so I had an amazing view. I couldn't really see the stars that night, so I closed my curtains and fell back on my bed, wondering who the next guy would be, and how he would compare to the other guys my mom's been with. And with that, I drifted off into a deep sleep and didn't wake until morning.

1 Page


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My head was spinning when I woke up. I blinked a few times, getting accustomed to the lighting. The sun was shining brightly through my window. I might as well get up since the sun was barging in on my rest and won't let me get any more sleep. _Where am I? O wait—we're in California._ I looked at my phone only to see that my phone was dead. _Great._ I plugged my charger in the wall and then hooked it up to my phone. It turned on within a matter of seconds. _11:20? Did I really sleep in that late?_ With that I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I was surprised that my mother was downstairs, instead of at the beach or something. My mother looked up at me when she heard me walk in.

"Hi, honey. Did you get any sleep? You feel any better?" she asked. She still looked concerned

"Yeah. I feel a lot better." I said. And that was no lie. I did feel a lot better after crying it all out.

"Good. I'm glad you did. I didn't want to wake you in case you were still sleeping." She said as she smiled.

"Thanks," I responded. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, curious as to what she might do to find someone else to fill in that empty spot in her heart—and mine.

"Well," she started out, "I figured we'd go by to the beach and just hang out there for a while. Well, at least until lunch and then, maybe go shopping and just drive around to get to know this place. By then we'll probably come home and relax until it's time for super and find some place to eat. How does that sound to you, Megan?" she asked.

"Fine." I responded.

"Good! Now go and get your bathing suit on and we'll drive down there. Ok?" with that she left to go get her bathing suit on. Once she left, I grabbed an apple and headed up the stairs to my room.

I sorted through the drawers to find my bathing suit. Aha! Found it. I yanked my tankini from the white drawer, and shut it. I also grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, even if they were worn out, and a dark green Aeropostale long sleeve shirt. Once I was done changing I headed back downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw my mom with her bikini on. We really did look the same. We had the same blonde hair with natural highlights, same violet eyes, and the same full, pink, lips. She headed out the door, and I followed in her footsteps.

We got in the car and drove to the beach. Once we got in our Ford Flex, she noticed what I was wearing.

"Honey why are you wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt? You do know we're going to the beach, right?" she looked confused.

"Because," I answered. "I don't really want to wear just my bathing suit. I have it on underneath." I said.

"Ok." That was all she said. The rest of the ride was silent. During the ride, I looked out my window, with the breeze blowing my long blonde hair. I saw all the teenagers, they looked about my age. They all seemed to have fun and have carefree lives. _Life's unlike mine._ I thought.

"We're here!" shouted my mom, waking me up from my reverie. _Great,_ I thought, _another day in another place where I know no one._

"Kay." I followed my mother out to the beach. _She looks a lot nicer than I do_, I thought to myself. My mother was wearing beige Chanel sunglasses and a royal purple bikini from Juicy Couture. While I, on the other hand, wore a white tankini by Candies with zebra stripes, and a hint of pink. Over top of that, I wore jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, and converses. Once we got to the beach, we rented an umbrella. I used it, while my mother lay on the sand, soaking up as much sun as she can, before she gets burned by the sun's hot rays.

"Why don't you go make friends instead of hanging out with your boring mother?" she asked me with a smile on her face. _I would love to go make friends, but everywhere we go, no one wants to be a friend to me. Guess I'm just an oddball. _

"Uh, sure." I said. I didn't want to make my mom think I wasn't having a good time—even though I'm not—so far.

"Good!" my mother said. By the tone she used, I could tell she didn't really care where I went as long as I was having fun. She looked relaxed lying in the sand at sunny California enjoying the heat—unlike me. Why do people tan? It causes skin cancer—sometimes.

I left my mother lying where she was. I turned around and headed back home with my eyes locked on the ground. It took us only five minutes to get here and that's without traffic.

_Why can't my mom just find a good husband? Why can't she just give me a normal life? Why can't I have two parents, like most kids? Who on earth is even my real dad—the one who made me? I bet my mom loved him more than any other guy she's dated. All the other ones seem fake. They only "loved" her because she has a lot of money. Maybe it's me! I bet that's the reason they never stay! Because I'm not interested in fashion and money. I've ruined all my mothers' relationships! It's been my fault all this time! If only I were more— _

Before I could even enter another single thought in my head, less than a single letter, I ran into someone, knocking him and me to the ground.

"Sorry," I murmured. "I didn't see where I was going, I—"

"You're fine," He laughed. _Great. He's laughing at me which probably means he thinks I'm stupid—like everyone else does. _

I didn't realize I was still on the ground until he reached down and pulled me up. "Thanks." I said, looking up at the person whom I had hit. _Man, is he cute! _He had soft brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Sorry to run into you like that," he said. "I'm Derrick. I've never seen you before. You new here?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I just moved here with my mom yesterday. I'm Megan," I said. He really is cute! Maybe we could go on a date or—wait, he probably had a girlfriend anyways, and what's the point? It's not like it would ever work anyways.

"That's cool. You'll like it here. So what school you gonna go to? You should go to Alameda High School. That's where I go." He said.

"Um, actually, I'm homeschooled, so yeah. Well, I got to get home. So, bye," I said walking away. "Nice to meet you, Derrick," I said turning my head over my shoulder, letting my long, beachy waves of blonde hair cascade down my shoulder.

"Um, ok, bye, I guess. Nice to meet you too, Megan."

I walked on the sidewalk to my home, in which I got to in less than three minutes. Once I opened the door,I realized that I was holding my breath, when I released a big breath of air. With that, I headed upstairs to take a shower. I felt icky wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. Once I finished showering, I went back downstairs to fix me lunch. And man, was I hungry! I was surprised to meet my mother in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Megan. Did you find some friends?" she asked me.

"Uh, I guess. I met a guy named Derrick on the way here. I kinda ran into him." I said.

"I bet he's cute! Tell me all about him! I want to know your full conversation with him! I bet he likes you, Meg! Who wouldn't?" she said as she turned back to putting more barbeque chips on her plate. _Lots of people don't like me_, I thought in my head.

"Mom! He's not that cute. And all he said was asking me if I was new here and what school I was going to. I told him I arrived here yesterday with my mom, and that homeschooled. Then I said I needed to get home, so I left. End of conversation. So you got anymore sandwich stuff? I'm starved." I said. Hoping that I could get her off the topic of Derrick—a kid I barely knew.

"Yeah, sure honey. Oh! I forgot to tell you, Megan. I enrolled you in Alameda High. I hear it's a lovely place. I'm sure you'll make good friends there. So, what high school does this mysterious Derrick go to?" she asked, her eyes dancing for information.

"I'm going to high school? Mom! I've been homeschooled my whole life! What suddenly gave you the urge to enroll me in a high school? You know perfectly well, that I do just fine in school!" I practically yelled.

"Honey," she said as soothing as she could before she got mad at me for yelling at her. My eyes were flaring at her. "You never hang out with your girlfriends, and you never get out of the house. Now you just calm yourself down, ok? It's not like you're gonna die." She told me matter-of–factly. _I hope I don't die_! I said to myself.

"So, what school does Derrick go to?" she asked again.

" The same one you enrolled me in without telling me,"I said nonchalantly. My anger began to wear down some. _I'm gonna go to the same high school as Derrick? Great! Know he's gonna think I lied to him, saying I was home schooled. Oh, who cares? We'll probably have no classes together anyways. He's probably popular and will act like he doesn't know me. Who cares if I—_

"Get out!" my mother gasped! Sometimes my mom tries to be "young again"—it doesn't work though. _Obviously! You ever heard of the saying, 'you can only be young once'. She just doesn't get it does she? Ha, I chuckled to myself. _

"Nope. Told me that's where he goes. Well I'm gonna go eat in my room," I said as I made my way to the stairs. "Yell if you need something," Then I walked up to my room, and closed the door. I grabbed my iPod from my dresser and turned it on. I was listening to Justin Bieber's _My World 2.0_

_Why on earth would my mom enroll me to a school when she didn't ask me first? It's just not like my mom to do something like that. I bet I know what it is. I bet the principle or the teacher is a guy she's interested in. That's what it is. She's probably sending me off to school, so that way I can get to know him. Fun stuff. Wait! Or, she sending me to school, so that she can get rid of me while she's home with her new boyfriend. Grrr. _

I heard a tap on my door that shook me from my thoughts. "Hey, Sweetie, tomorrow you're gonna be going to Albany High, so why don't we go shopping for some back to school clothes?" she asked. I could tell by the look on her face she looked hopeful. I never really was interested in shopping. I didn't want to disappoint her, but I don't really want to—at all.

"Sorry, Mom, I'm just not in the mood, you know?" I said, hoping she would understand.

"No," she said flatly. "We're going shopping. And that's that. We're not only going shopping for back to school clothes, Megan. We have to get you your school supplies and a backpack. Now get up, or I'll pick out everything you'll wear to school." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Sure, Mom, go pick out some clothes for me to "wear". I'm not gonna wear em' though. You'll just be wasting your money," I smirked back.

"Not unless I give your clothes away to good will." She said with an even bigger smirk. _Uh oh. She doesn't kid when she says she'll give my clothes away to good will. One time, last year, she threw away my favorite pair of shoes. Sure they may be—_

"What's it gonna be?" She questioned.

"Fine." I said. I got up from my room, and made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I found my mother just making her way out the door. _Why does she want me to be so much like her? Whatever. It'll never ever happen—not in a bajillion years._

Once I opened up the door to our deep red Ford Flex, I could tell by the look on her face, she was excited to go shopping with me. _Don't get your hopes up, _I warned her in my head. "So, I was thinking we'll go ahead and go clothes shopping and then school supplies. Sound good to you?" she asked as cranked up the car and headed out from the garage.

"Um," I started, "I don't really need any clothes, Mom. I'm perfectly fine without buying any clothes, you know? No, need to waste any money." I said.

"Oh, stop that, Megan. You do need clothes and you know it. All you have in your closet are jeans, converses, and long sleeve T-shirts. I think you can be more sophisticated than that. Why don't you try wearing more stuff than that? Why not try some of the brand of clothing I wear, like: Chanel, Marc Jacobs, Prada, Gucci…" my mother rambled on some more designer brand names.

"Mom, look, I know we have the money, but I don't want to wear it. It's not my style. It's not like I think, _oh, no, we're gonna run out of money,_ cause that's not what I think. If you wanna go buy me all those clothes by Pucci,"

"Gucci. It's called Gucci, not Pucci, Megan." She said. I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Sorry. Then if you wanna go get me all those designer brand names, go ahead! Feel free…but just so you know, I wouldn't wear them—ever." I said.

"Well, if that's how you feel," her tone rising, "then you can just stick to Massimo and other "brand names" from Target." She spat. I have never seen her this mad at me before. Goodness! I sunk back in my chair, trying to be invisible. _Guess I'm pretty good at it. _

3 Page


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once we pulled into the Alameda Towne Center, I opened my door and a big sigh escaped from my lips. Going shopping with my mom? Fun? NO! Most people would think so, but yet again—I'm not like most people—obviously.

"Come on, Megan, it's time to go shopping!" my mother exclaimed. I could tell by the way her violet eyes lit up that she was as excited as could be. She raced to the door, and pulled it open with one big tug. I stared at her through the glass door as she looked at the directory and took off to find her store. I trudged my way to the door, careful to watch the road. I decided that since my mother already left me to go shopping, that this was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of; so I headed to the food court. I only had an apple as my lunch! _Gasp! Oh no, _I thought to myself. _I didn't even bring any money, because mom was going to do all the shopping!_ I felt around in my back pocket to see if I happened to have any change by chance. _Yes! _My hand found a twenty dollar bill. _Man, I got lucky! _

I decided to eat at Moe's and then just walk around in the mall. Man, was this mall big! I was staring up at the tall detailed ceiling, when suddenly—I fell. "Aaaahhh!" I screamed. I'm pretty sure the whole mall heard me!

"Ugh," I moaned in pain. I lifted my head up from the hard, cold tile floor, and winced in pain. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach and lift me up. Once I was stable enough to stand on my own two feet, I looked to see—Derrick. _Derrick?_

"Um," he started to say. I could tell he was trying to hide his laughter that was pushing its' way up his throat. "Are you okay? You need help or anything?" he asked me. "I'm fine." I said. He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "No, really, I'm fine. I promise. Just kinda, lost my balance there for a moment." I said, hoping he would buy it instead of asking how I fell.

"Um, okay. So what brings you here?" he asked me.

_At least he didn't ask why I fell in front of the whole freaking town of Alameda._ "Um, just going school shopping with my mom," I said, hoping to end this conversation. It's not that I detested Derrick, it's just that, well, he made me get butterflies in my stomach. _Can I possibly like Derrick? I've known him what? One day? Two days? Oh, who knows? _I shook the thoughts from my mind.

"Oh, that's cool," Derrick said. I was hoping he wouldn't ask why I was going school shopping when I already told him I was homeschooled. But, to my dismay, he asked. "Wait," he said, "school shopping? I thought you were homeschooled?" He asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Uh," I started, "yeah, about that, my mom actually enrolled me at Alameda High without telling me." I stated. I simply started back into his large hazel eyes.

"Oh, wow, that's awesome!" he said. "We start in like a week. Hey have you got your schedule yet? What sports you gonna try out for? Hey, I can show you around Alameda High, if you want me to." He said hurriedly.

"Um, yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."I said kinda confused. He said it all so fast, it was like his mouth was going at 100 m.p.h.

"Awesome. So you play any sports?" He asked me. I'm not really the athletic type. I normally just mess everything up. Like this one time, at a family gathering. We decided to play volleyball. I am terrible at volleyball, let me tell you that much. Okay, so Kacie served it over the net, and I had no time to react, so I—

"Hello? You still there?" Derrick asked me, confused—again.

"What?" I said dazed. "Oh, yeah."

"You kinda spaced out there for a second. You probably hit your head really hard when you fell down those for steps over there," Derrick told me. I could tell he was replaying me falling down the steps, by the smile on his face.

"Yeah, my head does kinda hurt. Haha," I said, "But, uh, to answer your question. I don't really fit in the whole 'sporty chic' category."

"Sporty chic, huh?" he said with a laugh. "Interesting. Never heard it put in those terms." He said. "Yeah, well, I normally tend to mess things up," I told him. "Hey," he said to me, "everybody messes up sometimes. Even me," Derrick said with even a bigger smile on his face. "Well, it's good to known nobody's perfect." I said. "Hey, don't even get started on that Hannah Montana song," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "my sister watches that show all the time. I hate it." "Hahah. Funny, and no, I won't get started with Hannah Montana. I don't even watch the show. What' s the show for? Ten year olds? I'm _sixteen_, Derrick, not ten." I said with a smile of my own. _Wow. Never thought I would smile since we moved here. _

"Haha. I think I know you're not ten," he said with a laugh, that sounded tough, but gentle. "Good to know." I said back to Derrick.

"Hey, by the way, what time does school start? My mom never told me all the information. She just told me that she was sending me to Alameda, when I've been homeschooled all my life." I said. I kinda hoped he would show me around, and hang out with me once school started—I didn't want to be a nobody.

"Really? Huh, that's interesting. Yeah, it starts at eight o'clock in the morning. I'll show you around too. Hey you have your schedule with you?" He asked me. "Yeah, hold on a sec," I said as I fished around in the pockets of my blue jeans. _Aha! _"Here ya go," I said as I handed the folded up paper over to him. I watched him as he studied the paper. "Wow," was all he said. "What?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with my schedule?" I asked peering over top of the paper. "What? No, it's just that we have every single class together. How cool is that?" Derrick said, while his hazel eyes lit up. "Pretty cool," I responded as he handed the paper back to me.

"Yeah, so where you live?" Derrick asked me. "I live on Billings Drive. It's like five minutes from the beach and school… I think. Well, at least that's what my mom told me." I told him. "You live on Billings?" he said, with a shocked expression, and his mouth wide open. "Uh, yeah. Why? Is that place creepy or something?" I wondered. "No, it's just that—" he never finished his sentence, he just stared at me. "Um, hello? You still there? You never told me what's wrong with Billings Drive," I said as I put my hands on my hips. "Nothing's wrong with it, it's just that, that's where all the rich people live. You never told me you were rich." He stated, still staring. "Yeah, guess you could say that. My mom owns People and People Stylewatch. She's about to buy Lucky and InStyle too." I said, hoping to get off this topic. I didn't want him to be all, 'You don't look rich by the way dress' or anything. "Wow. Sounds like a pretty cool mom," he said smiling, "you must have a really big family if you live in those ginormous houses." "Haha," I said without a trace of humor, "sure. And no, it's just me and my mom; that's it.""Really? That's cool too." He said. I could tell he was wondering about my dad. But the confused look on his face, suddenly disappeared. "Yeah, I guess." I said staring at the ground, letting my blonde beachy waves cover my flawless face. "What's wrong? Did I say—"

"Honey!" my mother yelled across the whole mall, making me jerk my head up. "Megan, dear, I've been looking all over for—" she stopped as soon as she saw some guy about my age, and looked back from me to Derrick. "Well, who's this, Megan?" she said with a smile.

I opened my mouth, but Derrick cut me off. "I'm Derrick." He said extending his arm, to shake my mother's hand. "Well, hello, Derrick. I've heard so much about you," she said with a bigger smile growing on her face by the second. "Really?" he asked looking at me. "Um, no, not like that,haha," I said, glaring at my mother, "I told her how we ran into each other at the beach. That's it." I said still glaring at my mother. _Great. Now he's gonna think I like him! _

I think my mother could sense that I was embarrassed, because I started blushing. "Well, sorry to interrupt your conversation, Derrick, but we really must be going. She hasn't even gone shopping for clothes yet. Maybe you two could talk again?" she offered. "Yeah, that'd be great," he said looking at me with a big smile, "See ya soon." He told me as he embraced me in a hug. I could feel my face heating up. I mean, plenty of guys hit on me all the time wherever I went, even if it was running in the neighborhood. I never blushed when a guy hit on me—until now. And frankly, I don't even know why I'm blushing. I don't like him or anything—right? After he hugged me he turned around to leave, and then looked over his shoulder to give a final wave.

"Well, he is cute, Megs! Go for him! I'm sure he likes you! Every guy likes you!" she said with such enthusiasm. "Mom," I said, my tone rising, "just drop it, and let's get this shopping done with."I said, taking off in a random direction. "Megan," my mother said in a stern but compassionate voice, "I was just tyring to help you out. I really think you two could get somewhere. I approve, if you want to know. Also, I think that he really likes you. As in a lot! Megan, I don't know why you think that people don't like you. All you have to do is look in the mirror! You're beautiful, for crying out loud! Any guy—" I'd heard enough. I spun around so I stared directly into my mother's eyes. "Listen," my tone a lot more meaner than before, "I said to drop it. Got it? And you know what? I want you to just shut it! I'm willing to let you buy and I'll wear Pucci—"

"Gucci?" my mother asked. "Whatever. I don't care what you call it. I'll wear all those "designer" clothes if you just leave me alone about Derrick. I don't like him. AT ALL!"

"Okay, fine. Now let's go shopping!" she said as she dragged me to Neiman Marcus. _Here we go. What'd I get myself into?_

2 Page


	4. Authors Note Please Read: Very Important

**Hey girls & guys! Just wanted to let you know that I will try and update this weekend for the 4****th**** chapter of Love for Two! Also, I ****REALLY ****want some reviews! That would be amazing x 10! I have it where anonymous people (people who don't have a fanfiction account) to review! This is my first fanfiction, so nothing mean please! So… yeah R&R please! (Read & Review) **

**God Bless, **

**Soccerbabe6**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is Soccerbabe6! This is the 4th chapter for Love for Two! This is my first fanfic, so please review! that would make me happy x 10! haha. thanks! also, i made it where where people who don't have a fanfic can review also! so yeah... please review! thanks x a million!**

Chapter 4

A huge breath of air escaped from lips as I sat down on the leather couch in my living room. "Mom," I said looking up to meet her face, whose face was glowing. "Yes, Megan?" she asked me. "I think I have enough clothes to last me till I'm one hundred!" I announced. "Megan," she said with a chuckle, "you are just so silly." She said kissing the top of my forehead as she head up the steps to go take a shower. I reached over to grab the remote and turned the TV on. Nothing good was on, so I turned it off. I decided to go find a library, and left a note for my mom to read when she got out of the shower.

_Dear Mom, _

_I went to go visit the library to see if they have any good books. I'll be back in 15._

_Love, Megan. _

I went upstairs, reached for my jacket, and flew out the door. I wanted to be away from my home. I couldn't stand my mom. All she ever does is worry about herself. She never asks how I feel or anything! I mean, if she does ask my something, it's about my so-called "love life". Soon enough, when she finds her "perfect man", then she'll completely forget all about me. That's what happens. I bet she wants me out of the way so that it'll be easier for her. I never liked the guys she dates—'scuse me—marries, but I'm never disrespectful. When I looked up, I saw the library. _Yes!_ I thought. I love to read. Mainly because it's an escape for me to get away from the way I live. I may be a bookworm, but it's so much better than being hooked on video games.

I pulled open on the large double doors that led the way inside the Alameda Library. I felt a cold rush of air that made my long, blonde hair fly behind my face. I looked around the room to notice that this library is huge. All I wanted to read was a simple romance novel. Is that so hard to ask? I walked towards the front desk to notice that the person working the desk looks about sixteen—my age.

"Um, hi, I'm looking for a romance novel. Do you know where I could find one?" I ask the brunette. When she looked up, I noticed how her medium long, chestnut brown hair framed her flawless face. And her eyes are as clear as the sky. "Yes, follow me," she told me, "My name's Skylar, by the way. But you can just call me Sky."

"Oh, ok." I said back to her. I thought people who lived in California would be rich, snotty, overly tan—but not Sky. Sky seemed like a normal girl—like me.

"Here is our romance section. It continues on from isles J-M. If you need anything, just ask," Sky said showing off her brilliant smile.

"Ok, thanks." I said giving her a small smile. "No problem at all. Are you new here?" she asked me cocking her head to the side. "Um, yeah, I just moved in with my mom." I said. I normally don't talk to people a lot, but she seemed nice, so what's the harm?

"Really? That's cool. You'll like it here—I promise. So where are you going to school?" she asked me. "Alameda High," I responded.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "That's where I go to! I'll be happy to show you around. Oh, I don't know if anyone told you this, but the new student orientation is tomorrow, and since I'm the class president, I get to show you around." She said with a genuine smile. "Oh, I never asked you, what's your name?"

"Megan. Megan Stratford." I said. "Cool, I'm Skylar Reethes. So, do you like living here so far?" she asked. "Um, I haven't been here for that long, but I do so far," I lied. Truth is, I didn't really like it here. I just wish I had a dad—that's all I've ever wanted and that's all I'll ever want.

"Good, I'm glad you like it here," said Sky, dragging me out of my thoughts. "So, what grade are you going in?" Sky asked. "I'm going to a junior this year. And you?" I asked Sky. "Same. So do you have any brothers or sisters, or is it just you?" she asked, her head still cocked to the left. "Um," I started out. I didn't know if I should tell her the whole story. "No, it's just me." I said, deciding against it.

"Oh, that's cool. I have a twin, his name is Derrick. And I have one younger sister. Her name is Amanda." She told me. _Derrick? _"Once you meet Derrick, you'll like him, he's really nice. He can be cocky sometimes, but overall, he's a really sweet guy." She said. "What does he look like?" I asked. I wanted to know if he was the Derrick I ran into. "Why?" she asked me, "you want to date him too don't you?" she said, I could tell she was joking though. "Huh? Um, no, I met a guy named Derrick like two days ago? I don't remember. I was just wondering if you were his sister. He never mentioned having any siblings, although we didn't talk very long." I told her.

"Oh," she began, "well he has brown hair, strong—you know what? I'll just show you a picture of him on my phone." She said taking out her LG Voyager®. "Here," she told me, extending her arm so that I could see the photo. _Yep, that's the Derrick I ran into at the beach and at the mall. Funny how every time I see Derrick, I fall, _I thought.

"Yeah, I can see that you two do look alike now that I see a picture." I said tearing my eyes from the screen to look back at Sky. "Yeah, hey do you have a phone? We can keep in touch?" she asked me. _This is the first person who wants to talk to me—ever!_ "Yeah, it's 645-778-8427." I told her. "645?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah, old area code." I told her. "Oh, gotcha" she said. "What's your number?" I asked Sky, reaching for my phone in my back pocket. "510-423-7724" she said. "Thanks," I told her. "Well, I got to get back to work. Sorry. I hope you find the book you want," She said showing her smile, "oh, and the new student orientation starts at 12:30 and last until 2:00." She said. "Thanks." I responded. "Welcome," and with that, she turned on her heel to get back to work.

I scanned the sections, until I found a book that I thought was worth reading. I went to the front desk, and checked out _One Day_, by David Nicholls. I pushed open the doors, and headed back home. Tomorrow, I would go to orientation, and soon be going to Alameda High, with Sky and Derrick.

When I arrived home, I checked to see if my mom was up. I kind of wanted my mom to be mad or worried about where I was. It would make me feel like she cared about me. But, to my dismay, she wasn't even home. _Probably out there trying to tan or hit on some guy. Poor guy, _I thought, _whatever._ I crumbled up the note, and threw it into the trash can. I trudged upstairs to my room, and took my IPod out, and plugged it into my stereo player. I was listening to Katy Perry's _Hot n' Cold_. I had already had a long day, so I decided to call it quits. I went to my closet, got my pj's and took a quick shower. Once I was done with that, I hung up all the clothes my mother and I bought this afternoon. I wasn't hungry for dinner, so I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and started reading _One Day. _I got to chapter ten, and was too tired to read any more, so I closed it, and laid it on my night stand. I was about to reach for the light switch when my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen to see it say, **New Text Msg Sky**, and clicked the 'read now' button.

**Sky: **Hey, Megan! After we're done with orientation want to go out to eat and maybe go see a movie?

_Sky wants to go see a movie with me? Wow! I have a friend! Maybe this move was a good one after all! _

**Megan: **Yeah, I'd love to! Thanks.

**Sky: **Np! What movie u want to go see & where do u want to eat?

**Megan: **Ummmm I don't really know any places around here & I have no idea about the movies either. Haha. Why don't u choose?

**Sky: **hahaha. Ok I'll choose the place to eat and u choose the movie. Sound good?

**Megan: **ok but idk what type of movie you like & I have no idea what theater we're going to so idk what movies they'll have!

**Sky: **haha. The once closest to us is the Alameda Theater & Cineplex. Just google it and it'll show u the showtimes.

**Megan: **ok got it. So does Eat Pray Love sound good to you?

**Sky: **yeah! What time?

**Megan:** the closest time since we get done 2 & then we have to eat is 5. Is that good w/ u? We can choose another movie if u want

**Sky: **nope! Sounds good(:

**Megan:** good im glad((: hey i—*buzz buzz* *buzz buzz* *buzz buzz*

**Sky: **hey I asked Derrick and he said that he did run into u & every time he's seen u, u fall(: haha

**Megan:** hahahahahha! Yeah… I ran into him the beach & I fell when I was the mall. (: hahahaha.

**Sky: **haha. Nicee! (: jkjk. Hey listen I g2g my dad's leaving on a business trip for a 2 weeks & I need to go tell him bye & that I love him, all that stuff(: haha! Byee! See you tom.

**Megan:** k bye see ya tom!(:

I looked at the clock. 11:52—_11:52, and my mom _still isn't home? Whatever. I turned out my light, and fell asleep dreaming about how lucky Sky is to have a nice, loving, caring family—something I'll never have.

**So... what'd ya think? please reveiw and let me know! i reaaaaaaaaaaaly want some reviews! so yeah R&R (read & review) thanks & also, notice how i promised i would put up another chapter this weekend, &... I DID! hahah. yeah. so idk if i will put another one up there... this weekend! the latest will be next weekend. just so you know, i canNOT put up any chapters during the week because of school, but i can on weekends! love you all! & trust me, this is a spiritual story, i just havent gotten to it yet. the next chapter will though!**

**God Bless, Soccerbabe6**

2 Page


End file.
